


Joe and the Giant Peach

by thepassionatehumanoid



Series: in the mood for food [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, fluff and smut with a dash of feels for flavour, implied fletching, this fic was inspired by mr marinelli's peaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepassionatehumanoid/pseuds/thepassionatehumanoid
Summary: When Joe offhandedly says he's been longing for some peaches and cream flavoured thing one afternoon, Nicky sits down with their worn laptop they had since 2008 and looks up for some inspiration he could use to sate his husband's craving.He carefully types out peaches + creampie on the search bar and promptly slams the laptop shut when he sees the first results that pops up.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: in the mood for food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975165
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	Joe and the Giant Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Started making it. Had a breakdown. Bon appetit!

**_2015, somewhere in Malta._ **

When Joe offhandedly says he's been longing for some peaches and cream flavoured thing one afternoon, Nicky sits down with their worn laptop they had since 2008 and looks up for some inspiration he could use to sate his husband's craving. 

He carefully types out peaches + creampie on the search bar and promptly slams the laptop shut when he sees the first results that pops up. 

It is to Nicky's furious pacing that Joe walks into 30 minutes later, the laptop resting pathetically on the kitchen table, nursing a new crack on its screen as it attempts to reboot itself for the third time that hour. 

Nicky looks up from his attempt at tearing a hole into the carpet and says, "I think our laptop has been hacked." 

***

Later, once Nicky shows him the numerous porn websites that kept yielding from his search and after Joe has his fill of laughing himself sick, Joe guides him in typing out the correct word prompts for finding the particular kind of cream pie he has in mind. 

"My hero," Nicky says, cheeks dimpling at Joe.

Joe couldn't help but notice the lovely flush on his husband's face, couldn't stop himself from admiring the rosy tinge high on Nicky's cheekbones even if he tried. 

"Anytime," he says half-distractedly, eyes tracing the pinkish path down Nicky's throat, down to the buttons covering his chest, his mind's eye supplying images of smooth skin hidden from view. 

When Joe finally looks up to meet Nicky's gaze, he is greeted with a raised brow which he returns with some enthusiastic eyebrow waggling. 

Nicky snorts and turns back to look at the laptop, though there's a small smile lingering at the corner of his lips. 

Warm blooms at the center of Joe's chest from the sight before him, a deep encompassing fondness he could never quite precisely conceptualised into words despite having nearly a millennia of practice. 

Over 900 years of knowing the man, dying with him, surviving with him, _living_ with him, the magnitude of sheer love that Nicky invokes in him still catches him off guard each and every time. 

Every smile, every laugh, every twinkle in his eyes, Joe hoards it all in his heart, lets it soothe his mind and sustain his soul. Being with Nicky nourishes him, a fact as simple as water is wet. 

And so, Joe doesn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing that beloved smile, takes the time to properly savour the way Nicky's mouth opens up for him.

Once the need for air becomes a persistent ache that could no longer be ignored, Nicky breaks away only to press his head against Joe's, the two of them still close enough to share the same breath. 

Joe takes in the dazed expression his love holds, memorises once again the way his pupils seem to have swallow up the sea green colour of his eyes. His fingers itch to sketch the swollen pink of his lips, to trace the curve of his jaw. Instead, Joe leans in to press another kiss to the beauty mark presented before him, making exaggerated smacking noises until Nicky finally breaks into his familiar snorting laughter. 

Once he tires, Nicky leans back enough to cup his hand against Joe's cheek, softly humming some trashy pop song he heard over the radio as he gently scratches his beard. Joe closes his eyes and tries his best to cherish this moment, knowing that their current peace would not last long with the kind of lives they lead. 

All the more reason to enjoy it now.

With that in mind, Joe turns his head and presses a kiss to Nicky's palm before carefully shutting and relocating the laptop to the side. 

He stands and offers a hand to Nicky which he accepts, gracefully allows himself to be pulled up. Once standing, instead of letting his hand go, Nicky merely laces their fingers together before tugging him along to their bedroom. 

***

Their room is bathed in a warm hazy glow, courtesy of the late afternoon sun streaming through the gauzy curtains Joe had picked up on a random whim during one Sunday morning flea market. 

They both lie down facing each other, curled together like parentheses. Neither of them speak, content to share the quietness of just existing in the other's orbit. 

Eventually one of them breaks first, though Joe isn't sure who is it this time around but it doesn't matter since Nicky is pressing fervent kisses to his face and lips.

Joe kisses back as amorously as he can, slowly but purposefully grinding his hips against Nicky's front. This elicits a small gasp from Nicky which Joe swallows up greedily. 

Finally, Nicky leans back enough to look at Joe in the eye as he demands in his most pleading voice. "Please, I need you in me." 

Joe could tell his husband is close, could feel the needy tremble in his limbs with the way Nicky is pressed against him. Joe couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling of Nicky's arms wrapped around his shoulders, the way his legs are squeezing his sides. 

Joe shushes him gently and says, "all in due time, my heart." 

Joe gets him nice and wet with his own saliva, lets him squirm on his tongue and relishes every sigh and moan Nicky lets out. He alternates in between rubbing his beard against the soft skin around Nicky's hole and lavishing it with kisses.

Nicky finally comes on his tongue when he starts humming the same song Nicky was murmuring earlier, his limbs going soft with release tension. Joe gives Nicky's hole one last sopping wet kiss before looking up to check on him. 

One side of Nicky's face is currently smushed against the pillow, his mouth wide open as he steadily gulps in air. 

Joe soothingly strokes his hips, giving him time to catch his breath. After a long moment, one of Nicky's eyes slit open, meeting his gaze as he wordlessly arches his back, asking for more. Joe smiles at the pretty sight his husband makes and proceeds to enjoy the spread laid out before him. 

Joe allows Nicky to writhe on his fingers, generously gives him three, then four digits to fuck against. Once he could tell Nicky is on the edge again, he removes his fingers and hurriedly feeds him his cock before he has the time to miss feeling filled.

Nicky is stretch out enough that Joe is able to slide to the hilt in one go. Joe could feel the hitch in Nicky's breathing as Nicky adjusts to the weight and feel of him inside. Joe groans and hides his face in Nicky's neck as the walls surrounding him squeezes tightly. He has to take in several deep breaths for a long moment to fight against the urge to just _take._

Eventually, Nicky relaxes enough to hitch his legs higher around his waist and presses his heels against his ass in wordless encouragement. Joe tentatively starts off with shallow thrusts before quickly moving on to fast, powerful strokes. 

Nicky tends to make the loudest noises when Joe does deep, dirty grinds, so he makes sure to push in as far he can reach, his hips digging against the soft flesh of Nicky's ass. Nicky lets out something akin to a whine every time Joe pauses in between strokes to slowly grind in him, taking his time in letting his cock head rub against his prostate. 

After a particularly hard thrust and an unexpected swivel of his hips, Nicky comes untouched with a punch out moan. Joe slows down and adjust his position above him, his arms coming closer to bracket each side of Nicky's head. Although, Nicky's legs are now lazily sprawled out at his sides, Nicky's arms have only further tighten around his neck to spur him on in finding his own release. 

Nicky's watching him through his lashes, a subtle hitch in his breathing each time Joe presses in. Slowly, like the sun rising up after a long night, his mouth curves into a wide smile that matches the radiance of his eyes as he whispers into the scant space between them. 

"You can lick me out once you're done." 

Joe comes with groan at that, thrusts in deep once, twice before stilling in him, filling him with warmth. They both lie there in each other's embrace for a long time, content to enjoy the afterglow for however long they could stretch it. 

Sometime in between quietly watching the twilight beyond them turn into dusk, Nicky leans in to press a kiss to Joe's ear, whispering, "thank you habibi, just. Thank you." 

Joe leans back to cup Nicky's face, presses a long, sucking kiss to his lips before pressing their foreheads together once more. 

"For you, anything. Always."

Nicky merely smiles at that, his eyes shining like rippling water. 

Finally, Joe finds enough strength to pull out. Before Nicky could frown at the sudden emptiness, Joe gathers both knees in each crook of his arms and presses his mouth to his husband's still puffy hole. 

After all, he still has some leftover dessert to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Nicky definitely had to get that laptop replaced afterwards since the poor thing is probably infected with some God knows what virus from one of the various porn sites that Nicky clicked at the beginning (and also knowing them, they probably haven't updated its virus protection software in ages). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe!


End file.
